


In Which Amy Grows a Penis

by Doesntmatterhadsex



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Ejaculation, Female Solo, Femslash, Futanari, Girl Penis, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rimming, Self-cest, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sex with hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesntmatterhadsex/pseuds/Doesntmatterhadsex
Summary: Amy grows a penis, then has sex with numerous former and future companions of The Doctor.





	1. Amy takes a shower (Amy Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amy takes a shower, then starts to grow a penis

"Winston Churchill for you." Amy handed the phone to The Doctor. Utter amazement on her face.

"Hello Dear. What's up?" said the Doctor into the phone. Then said "Don't Worry about a thing, Prime Minister, were on our way."

Amy laughed and said "So Winston Churchill just calls you up then, and now were going to go save him from something."

"Yeah. That's usually how it works." Said the Doctor as he fiddled with the Tardis controls. "Most of the time, things to do and people to save just sort of fall into my lap as I need them. Quite nice actually." The Doctor looked thoughtfully into the air before everything shook, violently snapping his attention back to his machine.

Amy recovered, then looked down to see her clothes, covered in dried whale sick and still in her pajamas. “Doctor.” She said. Unsure of how to proceed. “If were going to meet Churchill, I don't want to be covered in whale grossness, and really, a change of clothes would be nice as well.”

The doctor looked up from spraying the controls down with a fire extinguisher. There was no fire, but it looked urgent that he spray down the controls. “Of course. Go through that door and keep making lefts until you hit a dead end and it'll be on your right.” Amy walked quickly to the door he had indicated wanting to get into the shower as quickly as possible. Behind her, something slithered unnoticed towards her.

Fourteen lefts and almost running into a wall that had the words “Dead End!” written on it in big, bright, red letters, she arrived at a wooden door. She pushed it open and walked into a what was very obviously a school's locker room. Amy walked down the row of lockers reading the names written on the front of them as she went. She stopped when she got to her name. “If I didn't know any better, I would think that this Doctor is a total pervert.” She said to the empty locker room. She opened her locker and found it filled with clothing. _How convenient_ , she thought. Curious, she tried opening the locker next to hers, labeled “Donna”, but couldn't. She tried the next one over with the name “Martha” Written on it. It didn't budge. Amy shrugged and started stripping. She threw her gross clothes into a bin near her and heard a whooshing sound coming from it. She looked into it, and there was nothing inside the bin. “This place get weirder by the second” Amy said again. “And now I'm talking to my self. Great.”

In the darkest corner of the Tardis Locker room, a thing was waiting. It's only motivation was to become one with Amy Pond. The black thing slithered towards her, waiting in the shadows for it's moment to strike.

Finally naked, Amy stepped into the large shower. Every couple of feet there was a shower head and two knobs. She chose one about halfway down. She turned the knobs, being careful to not touch the water yet. A moment passed and Amy saw steam rising form the water. She stepped into the streams of water, letting it run over her.

Behind her, the black thing moved silently towards the soapy redhead. The moment it touched Amy's foot, it dissolved into the water and ran backwards up the streams of water. Soon, the thing was covering every inch of Amy's body and then was absorbed into her.

The water started to run clear as the last of the soap funneled in the drain. Amy ran her hands down her body feeling the perfect skin of her breasts and belly. “God I'm horny” She said to the shower. Her hand got busy teasing her nipple. She pressed her other hand into crotch, cupping it, and feeling her wet sex. Her middle two fingers slipped in with no resistance and she rocked her self against her palm. She was already nearing her orgasm after teasing herself throughout her shower. Her first of many hopefully. Amy had always come quickly, and today was no different. It was Rory's favorite part about their sex. She would come five or six times before he would. When she was a “Kiss-O-Gram” she could cum just from rubbing herself against whoever she was “Kiss-O-Gramming.” It got her a lot of extra tips.

Amy removed her hand from her breast and slapped her ass as hard as she could. _A little pain can go a long way_ , thought Amy as her orgasm approached. She bucked her hips into her hand one last time, and came. She moaned and trembled, then her clit started throbbing. The throbbing grew more intense and soon became an searing pain. Every time her heart beat, a spike of pain went running from her clit to the rest of her body. She fell over in pain clutching her crotch. Suddenly, the pain was gone.

Amy got up after a moment, gingerly thinking the pain might come back at any moment. She looked down to her clit, inspecting it. It looked kinda big, at least, compared to what it usually was. Normally, it's a tiny little thing, barely visible unless you go looking for it. It still throbbed but without pain now. Normally, her showers are her favorite place to masturbate and she would go again, but she didn't dare touch anything down there. She was scared of setting the pain off again. 

_Normal. That's probably something that won't ever happen again._ She thought, acutely aware of her life starting to spiral out of control. Putting her wedding off to go gallivanting around the universe, and now her favorite pastime is suddenly horribly painful! Things are never going to be normal again.

Amy dried her self off, taking care to not touch her self too hard. She walked over to her locker, found a cute skirt and a red top, and put them on. She found a hair dryer on a counter and when she switched it on and pointed it at her hair, everything became dry instantly. “Cool” She said, starting to forget about what happened in the shower.

Deep inside Amy, the thing started its work. With every beat of Amy's heart, her clit changed. With every passing moment her clit transformed into a cock.


	2. Amy finds a blonde (Amy/Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amy finds an amnesia stricken Rose and then fucks her into remembering. Picks up right at the end of “Victory of the Daleks”

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should." The doctor said as he climbed into the Tardis.

"So why can't I remember them?" Amy asked after she closes the door

"I don't know Amy, but I will find out, I promise." The Doctor started fiddling with the controls

"So do you have any other arch villains besides the Daleks, Doctor?" Amy sat next to the Tardis controls.

"Yeah, one or two." The doctor smiled at her.

"So where are we going next?" Amy asked.

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked in return.

"How about a planet?"

"A what?"

"A planet! You know, an alien planet. With alien things."

"Alright. We're going to ... an alien planet with alien things." The Doctor sighed.

After a few moments of the Tardis shaking around, the Tardis landed and the two step out onto what is definitely not a planet.

“Doctor.” Amy said. “This is definitely not a planet.”

“Nope. You're right. Were on a spaceship.”

The room that the Tardis had materialized was white with slightly off-white accents. Like the designer thought white was a really awesome color and didn't know about any of the other colors. The big window in the center of the room showed a small blue planet covered in small spots of green. The pair walked through the only door and they found themselves face to face with another blue police box.

“Oh no. not again.” The Doctor sighed and then knocked on the door of the second Tardis. A small blonde woman opened the door after a moment.

“Yes. Can I help you?” asked the woman in the door.

“I'm the Doctor.”

“No you're not.”

“Yes I am. Now can I come in and see the Doctor?” said the Doctor.

“Let them in” Said a voice from inside the Tardis.

Once everyone was inside the other Tardis, Rose and Amy introduced themselves to each other while the Doctors argued about time lines and other non-sense the girls didn't follow. After a few moments of them chatting and getting to know each other with the Doctors arguing in the background, Amy found out that Rose had her memory altered.

“I mean my life doesn't make sense. I was born in 1787. I remember my thirty-second birthday being in an airplane. Only problem with that, is that I'm only nineteen. I don't remember any people from my past either.” Rose explained.

“That does suck.” Amy said sympathetically, then thought for a moment. “Do you want to ditch these two and go explore the space ship?”

“Amy.” Rose said. “I would love that.”

The two snuck out with the Doctors thoroughly distracted with their argument. Once they got out into the space ship, they found very little that was interesting. It was designed to be lived in but not to be flown. It was entirely empty and not moving at all.

“I found something.” Rose yelled to Amy from down the corridor.

“Anything fun?” Amy yelled back.

“Yeah, I think we can have fun with it.” Rose smiled at Amy as she walked towards the door Rose was pointing at.

Amy looked into the room, and said “It's just a bedroom. What's supposed to be fun about that.” Amy turned around and Rose kissed her, grabbing onto her collar. They separated “I can see whats fun about that however.” Amy grinned at Rose and went back in for another kiss.

Locked at the lips, Amy and Rose staggered to the white bed, barely landing on it as they fell. Rose tried, unsuccessfully to remove her own clothing without removing herself from underneath Amy or from her lips. Amy, getting the idea, breaks the kiss to say “Rose, let's get naked.” and pulled both of their shirts and bras off then slid down Rose's body to find her breasts looking like they needed to be nibbled on. Rose moaned as Amy tugged on her nipple gently with her teeth.

“Oh god yes. Amy. I need you to take my pants off and eat me out.” Rose cried out.

“Yes ma'am” Amy said into her breast.

After a moment that took longer than either cared to admit, Rose was entirely naked with a far too clothed Amy for either of their tastes. “Your turn Amy” Rose said gesturing to Amy's skirt. Amy stood next to the bed, letting the blonde work. She undid her belt, grabbed the redheads skirt and tugged it down and out sprang Amy's never before seen cock. “Oh my God. A girl with a dick. That isn't something I've ever seen before. I need it in me.” declared Rose.

“Need what in you?” Amy looked down and screamed. “What the hell is that? Why do I have a god damned penis on me?” At that moment Rose tried to put the entire thing in her mouth. “And why the hell does it feel so good?”

Amy's hips began to buck by themselves. Rose tried to move with the bucking, her nose almost touching Amy's small bush of pubic hair. She pulls herself off the cock and said. “I need you inside me now!”

“Ya know this is really new to me. I didn't have a cock yesterday.” Amy said sheepishly“I don't really know what to do.”

Rose pushed Amy back onto the bed and straddled her. “Just let me do all the work.” Rose says, her wet pussy just inches away from being penetrated. “Are you ready for this?” Rose asked. Amy nodded her head and Rose lowered herself onto Amy's cock. They moaned simultaneously before Rose started rocking her hips, feeling Amy's cock within her.

Amy closed her eyes, letting this new pleasure wash over her. Rose leaned down to kiss Amy, catching her by surprise. They kissed with more passion than before. They broke away so Rose could throw her head back with an erotic moan and her entire body shook with pleasure. “I honestly don't remember if I've ever cum so hard.” Rose said catching her breath. She looked down at the redhead and said “I'm ready for some more are you?”

With that, Amy brought Rose in for a kiss, before rolling the two of them over, so that she was now on top and the blonde was on the bottom. With out breaking their kiss, Amy reinserted herself into Rose. “Fuck me as hard as you can Amy!” Rose said passionately. Amy started thrusting as fast as she could, feeling herself coming to the end quickly. Amy pulled herself away from Rose's lips and bit down hard on her nipple. Rose moaned and started to cum again, and wrapped her legs around Amy. Feeling Rose cum through her cock, Amy felt her own orgasm releasing. She pulled herself out and let the cum splatter between their bellies and breasts. “I love space travel.” said a sleepy Rose. “Good night Mickey.” And Rose fell asleep.

“Wow. I must be good. To fuck someone into unconsciousness? Damn.” Amy said to herself. “Wait. Who's Mickey?”

Suddenly, thousand of tiny beetle-like robots swarmed out of the walls, each one screaming “Indecency detected! Indecency Must not be allowed!” The robots swarmed over the two girls for just a moment before scattering back into the walls. When they were gone, both Rose and Amy had been fully dressed. Both The Doctors came around the corner. The one who traveled with Rose rushed over to her.

“What happened?” he said pleadingly to Amy.

“Nothing!” She said quickly “Nothing happened at all!”

Rose woke up at that moment and said “Doctor what happened? We were chasing that scientist who was messing with the Memory Worms. Oh god I touched one didn't I?”

Back at the Tardis, Amy spent almost an hour trying to get the robot made clothing off. Everytime she took a piece off, it grew back and said “Indecency detected! Indecency Must not be allowed!” She eventually had to cut tiny pieces off before finally being nude.

The Tardis shook violently, throwing Amy to the ground. “Oh come on!” Amy said with indignity “I just grew a penis and I don't get the time to look at it?” She got dressed quickly before running to the control room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter with Martha will be coming up eventually. I've got school starting up so... Please tell me what you think. Good or bad things. Any comment is appreciated. If you want to tell me that my writing is the writing equivalent of the end of the world, please do so.


	3. Amy seduces a soon-to-be doctor (Amy/Martha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amy seduces Martha through sheer effort of will and being naked. Story starts right after Chapter 2.

It was a sleepless thirty-two hours for Amy and the Doctor. They had been on the run from a pair of bounty hunters since they had gotten off the spaceship with the other Doctor and Rose. Amy was exhausted and the Doctor knew it.

"Alright. We need to split up." The Doctor said hurriedly. "I think I've figured out how they are tracking me and my time-lord biology. If you stay here, you should be safe. I will come get you once I've gotten rid of them." Before Amy had a chance to respond, the Doctor dashed off into the distance.

Amy didn't even know where she was. It was obviously Earth. Around her time. Maybe a bit sooner. She was too tired to think straight. Luckily there was a bench nearby. She just needed a sit down, then she could find a place to sleep.

Amy woke up to a pretty dark skinned woman. "Hello. Are you Ok?" She asked, shaking Amy awake.

"What? I'm fine. What." Amy said blearily. She looked up at the woman, still half asleep. "You're pretty."

"I'm Martha" She said blushing "They have pretty strict vagrancy laws in this park. You're too clean to be homeless. Need a place to stay? You can sleep at my place." Martha questioned her actions. She would normally never do this. But this woman was so pretty. It couldn't hurt.

Amy got up and introduced herself. "I'm Amy. I promise I've never slept on a bench before." They smiled at each other before walking to Martha's apartment.

“It's cheap and really close to the school I'm going to. Medical school that is." Martha was talking non-stop. Seemingly embarrassed, she didn't want there to be silence. Amy, walking half-asleep, heard nothing of what she said. They got to the apartment, Martha led Amy to the couch and promptly fell asleep.

Amy sat up suddenly fearful of her life. Her dream started to fade as she remembered where she was. The sun streamed in through the windows, illuminating a note, taped to her chest. She pulled it off and read “Amy. If you don't remember me, I am Martha. I've gone to class, and I will be back shortly. There is food in the fridge if you need it.” As soon as she read the word “food” she felt a tightening in her stomach. She walked over to the fridge and ate exactly as much as a guest should eat without being rude, then ate triple that.

With her belly full and enough sleep under her belt, her body began to relax and she began to think. She thought about the Doctor, when he would be back and if she needed to worry. There was nothing she could do, she decided, but wait. Soon her mind started to wander, before remembering that she had a penis, knew next to nothing about, and was finally alone enough to deal with it.

Amy hands shot to her pants and struggled with them before getting them free. The hard part done, Amy removed the rest of her clothes quite rapidly. Finally a chance to see what the fuck is going on with everything down there. See looked down to see her flaccid penis sway with every movement she made. She spent several minutes just watching it jiggle and laughing.

Amy started to explore herself. She lifted her cock up to see underneath. _I don't have any balls, and I still have a vagina. This is weirder than I thought._ She thought. She ran a finger between her labia, feeling for her clit. She found a penis instead. _So my clit grew into a penis._

Just as Amy was starting to get a handle on her new found penis situation, Martha opened the door, walked in and screamed. “Jesus Christ! Why are you naked?”

Amy rushed to cover herself up with a pillow from the couch. “Look. I can explain.” Amy didn't have a good grip on the pillow, so it fell to the ground, revealing her strange genitals to Martha.

“That's interesting.” Martha said curiously. She started to get closer. “So you're a pre-op transsexual. No you can't be. You don't have testicles. Some sort of hermaphrodite. No. That would have been fixed at birth.” Martha rambled and was inches away from Amy's crotch and Amy was blushing hard.

“Stop!” Amy pulled Martha up. “I wasn't born with this. It grew. Overnight. I was playing with myself, there was a terrible pain, and the next day, there it was, in all it's penisy glory. This all happened like, two days ago.”

“Can I touch it?” Martha asked and Amy nodded her head. “So it's some sort of weird belated genetic disease? That's the best I can come up with.” Martha continued to ramble, but Amy was no longer paying attention, because Martha held Amy's rapidly hardening cock in her hand.

Martha put the entire thing down her throat in one fell swoop. She only managed because it wasn't at full mast yet. It was getting too big so she choked and had to pull it out. She did her best to keep as much of Amy's girl cock in her mouth and pump the rest with her hands. Apparently doing a good job because Amy moaned, and her knees started to shake. Amy cock began to twitch and throb. Cum spurted out into Martha's mouth. As she finished, Amy's knees buckled and she fell onto the couch.

“Well, it certainly tastes like regular cum.” Martha said smiling at the panting redhead and, wiping up the little bit that got on her chin. “Tell me. Do you have a refractory period like a guy, or a girl?”

“I don't know what that means.” Amy said.

Can you and your cock cum multiple times? Or does it need a rest between orgasms?” Martha asked.

“Well before I grew my cock, I could cum seven or eight times. Now? I don't know. I've only done it once. Well now twice.” Amy said to Martha, who was staring at Amy's cock again.

“What about your orgasms? Do they feel the same as before? Or are they different because you have a cock now?”

“You ask a lot of questions Martha.” Amy said “My orgasms are the same as before, and before you ask, yes, I've always cum that quickly.”

“You know, it hasn't gone down yet.” Martha said, pointing to Amy's still hard cock. “Wanna do an experiment and see if you can come multiple times?”

“I think I would like that.” Amy grinned at Martha.

Martha got naked as quickly as she could. She couldn't help but feel excited. A strange woman who had a penis just shows up and then they fuck. It thrilled her to be doing something so out of the ordinary. Martha had never done anything like this before. She was dripping just from thinking about it.

Martha straddled Amy, still sitting on the couch. She leaned down to kiss the redhead, pressing the cock between the two of them. Martha rubbed herself on Amy's cock causing them both to moan into each others mouths. Martha reached down to position the cock correctly. One quick movement of her hips, and Amy was in.

Martha built up a rhythm, while trying, and failing, to kiss Amy. There was something about this woman and her cock that drove Martha wild. Sweat started to glisten on their chests. “Oh god yes.” Martha said pulling her head back from a kiss. It was just right, hitting all those hard to reach spots. It didn't take long for an orgasm to be close. “Fuck yes. I'm gonna cum, Amy.” Martha picked up speed, and came hard. Her knees shook and she had to stop humping Amy. She leaned onto Amy, her head resting in the curve of her neck.

Amy waited a moment,both of them panting, before she said “You ok? That one looked like it took a lot out of you.”

Martha lifted her head up to look up at Amy, and smiled “Well, unlike you, I can't cum a million times. I'm usually done after one. I think I'll make an exception this time.” Martha stood up and noticed cum dripping out of her hairless pussy. “When did you cum?”

“Like ten second after I got inside you.” Amy blushed. “I was a little embarrassed, so I didn't say anything.”

“Well, you're still hard.” Martha said looking down at Amy cock. “Come on. Fuck me again.” Martha leaned over the side of the couch, presenting her ass to Amy. She hopped up and pressed her cock into Martha's pussy with one quick motion. Amy didn't come right away this time, and told Martha as much. They both had to take a break as they were laughing too hard.

When they got back in the swing of things, Martha was moaning loudly and frequently. Between thrusts and moans, she managed to say “This. Is Why. I'm. Done. With. One. I. Get. Too. Sens. I. Tive.”

Amy leaned forward and bit Martha's neck. She moaned even louder. In retaliation, Martha reached back and started to play with Amy's pussy. Amy was close to an orgasm, but when Martha stuck two fingers in, it set her past the point of no return. Amy reached down to play with Martha's clit, hoping to get them to cum at the same time. It worked. Amy watched Martha writhe in rhythm with her hips.

“Fuck me, that was good” Martha said exhausted and panting.

“I'm pretty sure I already did that.” Amy humped into Martha one last time and earned a squeal. Amy pulled out, and watched cum drip from Martha's pussy.

Martha spent the next hour giving Amy blowjobs and handjobs, trying to find out her limit. Amy was at 6 orgasms before her cock started to get soft. Martha also drew Amy's blood, thinking that she could test it in her lab at school. See if she could find any useful information.

The next two days were filled with nothing but sex and sleep with intermissions for food, Martha's classes, and a fair bit of television.

Amy woke up on Martha's bed. It was the third full day since the Doctor had gone. Amy hadn't told her about the doctor. Just that she was waiting for someone. If he didn't show up today, she would have to do something about her situation. Amy was lost in thought and didn't notice what had woken her up. Martha was bobbing up and down on Amy's cock. Amy suddenly realized she was about to cum, and looked down. Amy moaned when she orgasmed, cum going down Martha's throat.

“Well good morning to you too.” Amy said to Martha once she was recovered enough to speak.

Martha crawled up to Amy and flopped down next to her. “We got pretty distracted last night.” Martha said matter of factly.

Amy grinned at her. “Yes we did.” Amy started to lower her self down between Martha's thighs, towards her soaking wet pussy.

“So distracted that I forget to tell you what I found out, nor did I show you what I purchased.” Martha said, trying not to react to the hot breath on her thighs and pussy.

“So, what did you find out?” Amy said then started to lick Martha's clit. Amy knew enough about Martha, to not make her cum yet. Her one and done orgasm rule was pretty hard and fast. Amy grinned between licks at her double entendre.

“Well, uhh, Your blood work, ah, came in and nothing, mmm, weird in your genes.” Martha moaned as Amy licked up and down her labia and clit.

Amy looked up. “Nothing weird in my Jeans? I've got a cock that disproves that.”

“You know what I, oh god yes, mean.” Martha tried not to moan as Amy inserted two fingers into her. “You also don't have any swimmers in your semen.”

Amy, about to lick Martha's clit again, looked up and said, “I never gave you any semen samples.”

“You have me a lot of semen samples, Amy.” Martha put her hands on the back of Amy's head and guided her back towards her pussy. “I just had to extract it from my vagina.”

Amy guffawed into Martha's clit, before being pushed into focus by Martha's guiding hands.

Once Martha was really worked up, She had Amy stop and she showed her what she purchased. It was a purple silicon dildo for Amy to fuck while she fucked.

Martha held it in place as Amy lowered herself onto it. It wasn't the largest thing she ever had, but it certainly wasn't small. It took a moment to feel comfortable with it. It had been a while since she had had anything besides fingers inside her.

Amy was resting her butt on her feet, cock pointing straight up in the air, waiting patiently for Martha.

Martha laid in front of Amy, tits jiggling, ass raised by pillows, so it was in just the right spot for Amy to penetrate her. Amy slid in easily, and started to hump Martha. It was a weird rhythm to get right but they did pretty easily. Amy came quickly. The dildo and Martha's pussy pushed her over the edge. 

The movement wasn't great for Martha, but it was still pleasurable. She knew she would get off eventually at this pace, and she knew Amy had already cum. She could feel it leaking out and running past her asshole. Martha reached down and started rubbing her clit. 

Amy recovered from her orgasm and picked up the pace. She closed her eyes to just let the pleasure wash over her. She felt another not too far away.

“Amy. I'm going to cum.” Martha said through a strained voice. Amy opened her eyes and nodded to Martha. They both started rocking their hips faster and faster. Amy abandoned the dildo so she could bend down and bite Martha's breast.

Martha's entire body shook as she came. The pleasure ran through her like a truck. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her clit, it was throbbing so much. Amy pulled out and her cum started to cover Martha's small tits. It wasn't much since her orgasm had started inside Martha, and she blew most of it there. However, it was still a fun sight for Amy.

Martha panted for a long while with Amy collapsed next to her. They made out intermittently before Amy said. “Don't you have a class in the morning?”

Martha sat up and looked at the clock. “Shit. Im going to be late.” She ran to the closet and threw on a pair of jeans and a short. Not bothering with panties or a bra, and with cum still covering her chest and leaking out of her pussy. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. She stopped, ran back, and kissed Amy, saying, “Bye. Thanks for the sex.”

Martha got to the lecture 30 seconds before it started, but it wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't been there. She was too distracted by the cum running out of her cunt and remembering what she just did.

Amy's phone rang. That was strange. No one in this time period had her number. The Doctor! “Hello Doctor” She said into the phone.

“Hello Amy. I hope you didn't wait too long for me this time.” said a familiar voice on the other line.

“No. It was only a couple days this time.” Amy said smiling.

The Doctor relayed where he was. Amy gathered her few possessions and wrote a note for her lover before heading off to find him. The TARDIS was easy to find and the Doctor was at the console waiting for her.

“So how did you manage to get rid of the bounty hunters?” Amy asked, knowing he would want to show off.

“Through the use of a robotic duck that had been programmed to believe it was a turtle, several hundred miles of yarn and the secret thirteenth verse of the twelve days of Christmas, I crafted a trap that left them in a labyrinth with no exit.” The Doctor said in one breath. “I found this great place we need to check out.” Before she knew it, they were off.

Martha came home to Amy's note. It was short and sweet. 

_Martha._  
_The person I told you about is here. I'll miss you, but I doubt I’ll see you again. If things were different for me, I think we could have been something. I love you._  
_Amy._

Years later, when Martha was with the Doctor, she thought about Amy frequently. She must have been involved with the Doctor some how. How else do you explain a woman that grows a penis? But she didn't know how to bring up the woman with a cock she had sex with years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done sooner than I thought. I will get to Donna next, but school is gonna be busy these next couple weeks/months/years. I can't promise anything.


	4. Amy goes to a spa with a loudmouth (Amy/Donna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amy goes to a museum, then is propositioned for sex by Donna. A prequel to The Time of Angels.

"Doctor, this isn't a planet. This is a museum. You said the next place we would go would be a planet. And that was like forever ago." Amy complained as they started down the wing farthest from The Tardis. 

"So here's the plan," The Doctor said, ignoring Amy's complaint. "We work our way from this side of the museum to the other, making our way back to The Tardis."

Amy sat down on a nearby bench. "I'll meet you somewhere down the road Doctor." The Doctor nodded as he disappeared down the long hallway and Amy sat, lost in her thought. During her time with Martha, she realized that she had cheated on Rory. "Do I tell him. Get him to call off the wedding. Does it really count, since it's been all girls that I've fucked and no one has put anything inside of me. Besides the occasional finger. And that dildo at the end." she thought and grinned to herself.

A door opened and out stepped a redhead, in nothing but a bathrobe. She glanced at Amy and walked straight towards her. "Hello. I'm Donna. You're human right?"

Amy jumped when Donna spoke, not expecting anyone to be here except the Doctor and herself.

"Uh. Yes I'm human." Amy said not sure of what to make of this.

"Great. I'm dying for a good shag. Want to join me?" Donna walked towards the door that she came out of. Amy, perpetually horny and ever curious, followed her a few seconds behind.

Once they walked though the door, they weren't in the museum. It was a private room in a spa. "It's some sort of teleporty device. I'm here on vacation. Told the porter I wanted a good roll in the hay, and he sends me here. I was trying to get him, but this will work just as well." Donna let her robe drop to the ground, her massive tits, and neatly trimmed bush out in the open, just for Amy.

Amy started to get hard, thinking what it would feel like to fuck those tits. Her skirt lifted slightly, since all she was wearing was some tights that could barely contain her cock. Amy still hadn't figured out how to contain it during those times she wasn't naked and penetrating someone.

Donna started rummaging through a previously unnoticed bag on the ground. She pulls out a mess of leather straps and a much too big dildo. "Do you want to wear this? Or do you want me to?" Donna grinned mischievously at Amy.

Amy pulled her skirt and tights down to her knees so that Donna could see what Amy was packing.

"God I love the future!" Donna said as she dropped the strap-on and strode towards Amy. They locked lips for just a moment before Donna pulled Amy's sweater off. Then she practically tore Amy's bra off. Amy told Donna to wait so that she could take the rest of her clothing off without damaging any of it.

Both naked, they stared each other down for a moment, taking in all the ginger beauty. Donna then knelt down and started sucking on Amy's cock. “I want to fuck your tits, Donna.” Donna smiled, cock still in her mouth and pushed her breasts up so Amy could bury her cock into them.

Amy's hips bucked as she started to fuck Donna's tits. Donna caught the tip in her mouth when ever she could and was going to tell her to slow down when Amy moaned and started to cum. Donna did what any good girl would do and let the cum fall on her tits, but she was disappointed. “Did you really just cum? I can't believe you're done so quick.”

“Oh trust me,” Amy reassured Donna. “I am far from being done.” Amy pushed Donna down and got on top of her. Amy bit down on one of Donna's nipples, forcing a moan out of her. Amy eased her cock against Donna's pussy. “Are you ready?” Donna nodded her head and Amy thrust inside.

Donna's cum covered tits bounced with every thrust. Amy pushed herself up just to watch them, but couldn't resist and went back to sucking and nibbling them.

“Oh fuck yes. Fuck me harder space woman.” Donna said as Amy thrust into her. “Bite my tits. Bite my tits harder” Amy bit as hard as she dared and Donna moaned loudly.

Amy started to cum when she heard Donna moan. Amy decided that her cum looked so pretty on Donna's chest, all of her cum should end up there. She pulled out and started cumming all over Donna and her massive tits. “I can see you're having fun.” Donna said as she pulled Amy in for another kiss.

They broke apart and Donna said, “I want you to fuck me in the ass.” Donna rolled over and stuck her ass up in the air. “I'm already lubed up, so have at it my spacey little cock girl.”

“Are you sure?” Amy asked hesitantly.

“Oh yeah. I've had cocks bigger than yours for sure.” Donna said. “Now hurry up and get that thing in me.” Donna reached back and spread her cheeks for Amy.

Amy placed the tip of her cock at the entrance of Donna's pink rosebud. She pushed forward gently. It went in smoother than Amy expected. Almost as smoothly as a vagina. It felt different. Kinda.

Amy quickly fell into a rhythm. Between each thrust Donna would yell something obscene and Amy would inch closer to her inevitable orgasm. “Oh. Fuck. Yes. Fuck. Me. Harder. I'm. Close. Play. With. My. Clit.” Amy reached down and rubbed Donna's clit. Donna stopped talked while she came. Her entire body shook and every muscle Amy could feel, contracted, squeezing down on Amy's cock. Donna tried to scream, but it came out like a loud sigh.

Amy pulled out and Donna rolled over to get a good look at her partner. Amy came hard. The first spurt got Donna right in the face. The others went with the rest of it on her breasts.

Donna climbed up onto the loungy chair thing before saying “well, that was fun. I'm sure you can find your way back. I'd help but I'm not sure my legs will hold me at the moment.” Amy got dressed

Amy stared at the redhead she had just fucked in the ass. She was playing with the cum covering her chest. Donna licked her fingers and Amy leaned down to kiss her one final time.

The taste of her own cum and the smell of sex invaded her senses as they kissed. They were there for longer than either of them thought would be reasonable. Amy finally broke away and said, “Find me again sometime.”

“You bet your ass, sweet thing.” Donna said and slapped Amy's ass.

Amy caught up with the Doctor pretty easily. He was shouting "Wrong" and "Right" at the museum exhibits. He didn't even notice that she had been gone for what felt like an hour. She glanced up at the clock on the wall. "If that clock is anything like the clocks we have back on Earth, I was only gone for ten minutes." Amy thought.

“I love museums” The Doctor said as he danced around the displays. Amy readjusted herself to where she was.

Yeah great. Can we go to a planet now? Big spaceship, Churchill's bunker. You promised me a planet next.” Amy leaned on one of the exhibits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I procrastinated by writing the next chapter. It should be out fairly quickly. It'll be some fun Amy/Amy selfcest. everybodies favorite thing.


	5. Amy gets tied down by herself (Amy/Amy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amy finds a sex toy. It turns into a replica of herself and then takes advantage of her. Starts right as Vampires of Venice ends.

Rory and the Doctor came into the kitchen just as the kettle began to hiss. Amy poured three cups of tea. She and Rory sat and talked. Rory gushed excitedly about his chance to be on the Tardis with her and the Doctor. Amy did her best to keep up with him and calm him down a bit. The Doctor, on the other hand, just sat there, thinking, not really participating. Amy wondered if his distractedness had anything to do with her trying to seduce him. She grimaced. "What's wrong?" Rory asked.

“Oh. My tea was too hot,” Amy recovered quickly. She really should tell Rory something to keep him off of her in the bedroom. First off, he could not find out about her cock. Second, she wasn't sure how she would react if she was alone with Rory. She might just sit there and cry at him. She might tell him everything. It scared her to no end.

They talked for a while longer. The Doctor started to get back to his usual self fairly quickly. Soon enough, he was telling the two of them stories that had them snorting with laughter. When all of the laughter had died out, Rory started dropping hints that he was tired. A yawn here, A stretch there. He was right. It was late and she was tired as well.

The three of them stood up after agreeing that it was that time of night, even though it had been morning in Venice. That's the great thing about having a time machine. It's always whatever time you want it to be.

"So, Amy. Where are we sleeping in this place?" Rory asked suggestively.

“This is technically our wedding night, Rory. We should probably sleep in separate rooms." Rory nodded in agreement and grimly followed the Doctor down the hall, while Amy headed towards her own room and let out a breath of relief.

Amy's room was simple. All the walls were made out of the same sort of materials that the Tardis control room was made out of. There was a tall dresser that was full of clothing, a bed, a side table, and a door. The door led to where ever she wanted to go in the Tardis. Or at least it led to the locker room and the hallway. She hadn't been able to get it to go anywhere else yet.

Amy's room was largely unexplored and she hadn't had the time to look through any of the furniture that occupied it. All she had done was sleep and change. She started going through the dresser. It was deep. Clothes from hundreds of times and thousands of places. Intimidated after just a couple minutes of searching, she closed the door to the dresser. Looking around the room, her eyes fell on the side table. It had two drawers. The bottom drawer had a handful of books. She looked at the titles, but nothing looked even remotely interesting. One did catch her eye though. A medical textbook of some sort. She smiled to herself as she thought about her time with Martha.

The next drawer was empty except a small blue tube looking thing. It had about two dozen buttons on it, each one differently shaped and strangely colored. There was writing on it, but she didn't recognize the language. Amy gingerly picked up the device, but nothing happened. She pushed a button, and a small light appeared in the center of the room. She pushed another button and the light turned into a very naked person. Amy recognized it as Rose, the first person she had fucked with her now well traveled cock. The fake Rose started to speak.

"Hello new user." Rose spoke to the wall behind Amy. "I am your **H** olographic **O** bscene **T** oy for **I** ntercourse or H.O.T.I. for short. Use the controls on the device in your hand to select a character for me to imitate. There are twenty-seven previous user images that have been captured for you to choose from, or for a small fee, you may connect to our character bank and choose from billions of characters." Rose stared blankly as she spoke.

Amy got naked and excitedly fiddled with the device. Twenty minutes later, Amy had yet to get anything to happen. Rose stood there tantalizingly close, but whenever Amy tried to touch it, her hand went right through, as if it were a ghost. Finally frustrated to the point that she didn't care any more, Amy collapsed back on to the bed. "Oh, Fuck me." Amy sighed.

The device, now laying on the floor, whirred to life. "User request submitted." Rose said. It started to get fuzzy, like a bad T.V. signal. "Scanning. Scanning. Scanning. Processing. Processing. Error. User scan is corrupted. Extrapolating correct data. Processing. Generating user request." Rose's image morphed into an exact recreation of Amy, with one small difference. It didn't have a penis like Amy did. In it's place was what you would expect from your typical twenty-first century girl. A hairless vagina and a clit.

The fake Amy stared blankly at the wall as the real Amy stared in disbelief at her. "Hottie?" Amy said cautiously.

"Yes Amy?" Hottie asked in return, in her own voice.

Amy jumped. She poked Hottie in the side, expecting her finger to go through it, like it did before. It didn't this time. It felt like skin. It was warm and squishy and smooth. "Hottie. Do you just stand there? Or do I have to tell you to do anything? Or how does this work?" Amy asked, slowly getting comfortable with Hottie looking like herself.

"There are one-hundred-and-forty-two personalities that have been pre-made for you to choose from or for a small fee, you may connect to our personalities bank and choose from millions of personalities." Hottie piped back at her.

 _Oh no, not this again_ Amy thought. "You choose, I guess."

"Choosing at random" Hottie said blankly. "Light Dominatrix chosen. Please note. Safe word is provided as Apple Fritter." Hottie suddenly seemed alive. She looked at Amy with a mischievous smile.

At this point and time, Amy was so frustrated that she would have had sex with just about anyone if they were willing. Besides, she did have to admit, she was damn good looking. _This should be weirder than it is_ , Amy thought.

"You've been a bad girl, Amy." Hottie said as she slowly advanced towards Amy. "Such a bad girl." She was getting closer and Amy started to back away. "I think someone deserves a punishment." Amy stumbled, and fell onto the bed. The hologram reached Amy and easily picked her up. Hottie sat down on the bed and bent Amy over her knees like you would someone who's been naughty and is about to be spanked.

"Have you been a bad girl, Amy?" Hottie asked, her hand rubbing Amy's cheeks.

"I have been a bad girl." Amy said with an air of willing submission.

Hottie's hand raised and lowered quickly, striking Amy's cheek with a loud smack. Amy inhaled sharply and felt herself growing hard.

"What have you done to deserve this punishment?" Hottie struck her ass.

"I cheated on Rory." Amy cried out. Hottie struck her again. "I fucked Rose." Smack. "And Martha." Smack. "And Donna." Smack. "And I almost did it with the Doctor too." Smack. "And I'm going to do it again." Smack. “And again.” Smack. “And again.” Smack.

Amy's cock was straining against Hottie's leg. Her nails were digging into Hottie's other leg. She would be drawing blood if it were real and not just a hologram of herself.

"Get up," Hottie ordered. Amy stood, her ass burning. She tried to see what it looked like by turning around, but couldn't get a good look beyond a sea of red.

Amy was about to say something but Hottie put a finger to Amy's lips. Hottie gently pushed Amy onto the bed. She laid there as Hottie took her right wrist, and wrapped something around it and moved it to the top of the bed and secured it in place. Hottie moved to the other arm and did the same thing to it. Then moved to do the legs next.

Once all four limbs were tied down, Hottie laid next to Amy, one leg draped over her tied down body. Hottie kissed Amy's chin, then her forehead, her cheek and her nose. This continued until Hottie had kissed everywhere on Amy's face except her lips. Hottie's red hair brushed Amy's chest and nipples.

Hottie kissed Amy's cheek and whispered in her ear, "How are you going to make it better?"

Amy felt her eyes start to water. "I don't know." Amy thought about Rory, wishing that the sex machine turned into him instead of a carbon copy of herself. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't just tell him. Besides, I grew a fucking dick. How do you explain that?"

Hottie looked Amy directly in the eyes for a long, unblinking moment. It moved down slowly. When their lips touched, it was electric. If Amy hadn't hard before the kiss, she certainly would have been after. Hottie stared fiercely at Amy throughout the kiss. Amy gazed back.

Hottie straddled her. Amy's dick just inches from an exact replica of her own vagina. "Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" Hottie whispered.

Amy nodded.

"Say it," Hottie said softly. "Use your words, Amy."

"I'm going to be a good girl." Amy said weakly.

"Yes you are," Hottie said as she lowered onto Amy's cock. Once Hottie was all the way to the base of the cock, she stopped moving.

Amy came instantly, moaning loudly. She tried to thrust upward, but Hottie held her down, not letting her hips move.

“Tell me how you're going to fix it, Amy.” Hottie whispered.

“I don't know how to fix it, Hottie.” Amy said.

“Yes you do. Now tell me how you're going to fix it.” Hottie said with and edge of sternness but still softly.

“I could tell him that I cheated on him.” Amy fought down a grimace, but Hottie started to rock her hips, which distracted her enough.

“I'll tell him about Rose.” Hottie picked up speed as Amy started to talk.

“I should also tell him about the three days of passion I spent with Martha.” Hottie leaned forward and bit Amy's nipple. She came into Hottie for the second time.

Once her orgasm had died down, she said, “I'll tell him about Martha too. No cards left on the table.” Hottie popped off of Amy's breast and held up a dildo. With a swift movement, the fake Amy pushed it inside the real Amy. She came for a third time.

Hottie bent forward and whispered in Amy's ear, “You're so close, Amy.” Hottie looked into her eyes. “Keep going.” The two Amy's kissed their electric kiss again.

Hottie looked at Amy, encouraging her to talk. “I will show him my penis.” Amy said finally. “Heck maybe he'll like it.” The dildo that had been placed into her, started to vibrate, and Amy thought about driving her fat cock into Rory's asshole. She came again, for the fourth time.

Hottie started rocking her hips faster. “You're going to be a good girl, aren't you Amy.” Amy nodded her head and the dildo started to pump into her as well as vibrate. Amy couldn't take all of these simultaneous feelings and pleasures and came a fifth time, then a sixth time shortly after.

Hottie stopped rocking her hips and the dildo inside Amy was pulled out. They laid there in silence for a while. Hottie's head resting on Amy's breast. Amy noticed that her limbs were no longer bound.

“Amy, I” Hottie started to say, but Amy interrupted.

“Shut up. Let's just lay here.” Amy said.

Amy was just starting to drift asleep, when Hottie said, “Error. Please recharge. Errrrrroooooorrrrrr. Plllllleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeee.” It sounded like a dying machine. Hottie started to get up and was directly on top of Amy when she disappeared. Six orgasms worth of cum had been inside of Hottie. Six orgasms were suddenly no longer contained. They splattered onto Amy, getting everywhere. It got in her hair and all over her face and all the way down to her cock. She looked like a bukkake porn star.

The door in her room decided that it didn't want to cooperate. She opened it, hoping to find the locker room but it was the hallway. She turned around to try again, but her room was gone. Grimacing, Amy started her naked, cum covered walk to the locker room.

Amy was acutely aware of every noise that was in the hallway. She was also painfully aware of how naked and exposed and covered in cum she was. She heard a clank and froze. She breathed after a moment realizing it was nothing.

She heard a voice. It wasn't a false alarm this time. She froze again. She was almost there too. It was Rory talking to himself and pacing in the hallway. She smiled. He would never admit that he talked to himself, but he did it all the time when he was alone.

He was in the next hallway. Nothing but a corner separating the two of them. Of course the Doctor would put him in a room right next to the locker room. That made perfect sense.

Amy's cock decided that moment was the perfect moment to get hard. In fact it decided that it was time to get painfully hard. Amy gasped as it bobbed up and down. She knew of only one way to get rid of it. Besides, it would help pass the time, waiting for Rory to go back into his room.

Amy had only ever had help with this part, so she spent a couple minutes figuring out what felt best. A simple up and down motion is what she tried first and what felt the best in the long run.

She started day dreaming about Rory. She thought about what his face would look like when he saw her cock for the first time. Was she bigger than him? She might be. She thought about how hesitant he would be the first time, but she could get him to suck on it. She could probably even stick it in his ass the first time. She thought about how gently she would penetrate him for the first time. He would be on all fours and she would be behind him.

She came suddenly. It splattered on the floor.

Remembering where she was, she listened. He was gone. She peeked around the corner. No one there. He was gone. She bolted to the locker room and locked the door behind her. She panted. Out of breath from the masturbation and the sprint to the locker room.

She turned on the shower and let the water wash away the last couple hours. She thought about Hottie looking like her. Weirder things had happened. Besides, now if any body ever tells her to “go fuck yourself” she can say that she'd already done that.

 _Where did the rope come from._ Amy thought. _It wasn't there before and it wasn't there after. And the dildo too._ Sighing, she turned the water off and toweled herself dry.

Before she went to bed, Amy made sure to plug in Hottie. They were definitely going to have fun again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll probably be a while before I get to Clara. To give you a possible taste of what it will be, I'm thinking Threesome. Amy/Clara/Clara. If you have any pairing ideas, with Clara or anyone else, let me know in the comments.


	6. Amy does stuff with twins. (Amy/Clara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Amy starts to sex up a Clara time-remnant, and then is interrupted by Clara, who joins them. Happens between Chapter 5 and Amy's Choice

The first thing Amy did when she woke up was check on the toy she had found the night before. She picked it up and pushed a button.

"Please charge before use," it said in a monotone voice. "Battery will be charged in seventeen days.” Frowning, she put it back.

She showered, then got dressed in a simple, easy to remove, pair of pants and this cool shirt that she had found in the dresser. It had a bra built into it, and it was absolutely the perfect size. Amy opened the door to head to the control room, and was instantly lost.

She wandered the hallways, but the Tardis hadn't been very nice lately. It was leading her in circles and not letting her go where she needed to be. Amy walked around another corner and tried a random door. It was empty until she looked up. There was a pool on the ceiling. 

As she closed the door, Amy heard voices. She followed them to the next door over. Amy opened it and finally found herself in the control room. She sighed in relief and walked over to where Rory and The Doctor were sitting and chatting.

“Perfect Timing Amy. The Atmosphere Deatomizer's should be done any second.” The Doctor said. There was a small ding and he ran out of the room.

The Doctor came back seconds later holding a metal cookie sheet with oven mitts. He presented the sheet to Amy and she grabbed one of the small yellow and gray disk's that peppered the cookie sheet.

The Doctor looked at her expectantly. “Well what are you waiting for? Eat it.”

Amy grimaced and put it on her tongue. It tasted like mint flavored cardboard. She chewed quickly and swallowed. Suddenly everything lasted like mint. The air, her own mouth, everything.

Amy looked at the doctor hoping for an explanation. “The planet we just landed on. Well, it smells funny. I figured we could do without.”

The trio loaded their pockets with mint Atmosphere Deatomizer's and opened the door. The smell hit Amy like a truck. She gagged and put one of the mint disk's in her mouth. It stopped instantly and breathed a sigh of relief.

“So why are we here Doctor?” Amy asked.

“I got a call last night about a mad scientist that was terrorizing this planet,” The Doctor explained. “It sounded like fun, so here we are.”

“And where is here?” Asked Rory.

“Karass Don Slava” answered the Doctor. “I think we've landed in the Candle Meadows.”

The area around the Tardis was flat with tiny sticks poking out of the ground. Each of these sticks was colored like shining gold, but the Doctor pointed out that they weren't real gold. Just colored like it. If you looked at the sticks just right, an optical illusion happened where the golden sticks reflected light just right to make small flames dance above them.

They spotted a small village at the edge of the meadow. At least, they assumed it was a village. Problem was, it was deserted. They walked from one side to the other, occasionally calling out, hoping to find someone that could help explain why they needed their help.

Amy saw smoke rising from a chimney on the far side of town. She was about to say something when the Doctor,looking at his sonic screwdriver, started talking. “There is a life sign toward that mountain. Me and Rory will go check it out. Amy, you stay here. See if you can make contact with the locals.” Amy nodded her head and walked alone towards the smoking chimney.

The house Amy arrived at was simple. The people on this planet obviously hadn't gotten to the point that they would need fancy buildings, but it was one of the better looking ones.

Amy knocked. “Go away,” A feminine voice called back.

Amy paused for a moment, wondering what to do next, then opened the door to the inside of the house.

The inside was just as plain as the outside. Comfortable, but not advanced. The was a table sitting in the center of the room next to a kitchen with a fire tucked into one corner. The woman who's voice Amy had heard was no where to be found. She walked to the only door that she could see.

Amy opened the door to a bed room. Light blue sheets decorating what looked to be a feather bed.

“I told you to go away.” A voice said from behind Amy. She turned around and saw a woman with neck length brown hair, dimple's the size of quarters, and a metal pan in her hands, ready to strike.

“I don't mean you any harm. I'm here to help.” Amy said cautiously.

“Help?” The woman said tilting her head slightly. “How are you going to help?”

I've got two friends. They are going to go and fix what ever is wrong.” Amy said, slowly inching her way towards the other woman. “There is supposed to be a mad scientist here, right?” The brunette nodded, and Amy continued. “We do this stuff all the time, yeah?” Amy was close enough to reach for the makeshift weapon. “My names Amy. Will you tell me yours?”

“I'm Oswald Oswin. But everyone calls me Ossy.” She said lowering the pan.

“Ozzy?” Amy asked, thinking about the band black sabbath.

“No. No Z sound. Just S.” Ossy clarified.

Amy nodded her head, and asked, “I want to hear your story. Will you tell me whats going on?”

“Alright, but things might get messy if we take too long. You should probably clear out of here pretty quick.” Ossy said, waiting for Amy to acknowledge before starting her story. They sat down at the table and she began.

“It was about a week ago. I was out in the market buying some food when it happened. The ground shook. I got thrown to the ground and dropped everything I was holding. This blue light came out of the mountain. I started to run. Everyone else ran too. We weren't fast enough thought. It swept through the village and touched everybody. After that, we couldn't control ourselves. There were about six other people near me. We had an orgy, right there on the cobblestones. Didn't even finish taking off all of our clothes.”

The rest of Ossy's story was lost on Amy, who was very glad for the table covering her erection. Ossy started talking about how the village reacted and something about a mayor, but Amy was thinking about that orgy Ossy was involved with.

Everything started to shake. Several things in the kitchen fell to the ground and shattered. Amy jumped up and started to panic, then noticed her erection was obvious. Ossy didn't notice. Instead she calmly stood up and and focused on taking off her clothing.

“What are you waiting for? Get undressed.” Ossy gestured to Amy. “It makes everything go much smoother.” She walked to the bedroom, calling behind her, “This is happening whether we want it or not. Might as well make it comfortable. At least your cute. I probably would have done this with or with out it,” and disappeared in the next room.

Amy, confused, but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, took her few clothes off and followed the girl. Amy stood in the door way, and saw Ossy laying on the bed, arms behind her head, legs slightly spread, revealing a light glisten below a trimmed patch of curly brown hair. The light from the window illuminated a pair of legs that Amy presumed men would fight to the death over.

“So. Now what?” Amy asked, still erect from her daydream, and still confused.

“Just give it a second.” Ossy said with her eyes closed.

So Amy stood there and waited. She was just about to say something else when the room filled with a blue light, and all Amy wanted to do was fuck Ossy.

She dove onto the bed and their bodies made as much contact as was possible. Their hands explored each others sides and their tongues explored each others mouths.

They separated for a moment so Ossy could say “You taste like mint. I love mint.” And then pulled her back for another embrace.

Amy rubbed herself against Ossy's increasingly damp pussy in order to get some semblance of friction, but it wasn't working and they were both growing frustrated. They couldn't use their hands, since they were occupied with other things. One of Amy's hands was in Ossy's hair while the other was squeezing one of her tits. But an errand thrust brought Amy's cock inside Ossy. They moaned together as Amy began to push her way inside.

Amy thrust into Ossy, and they both moaned into each others mouths. Amy started to pull out but it almost hurt to do it. Instead, she just pushed herself up against Ossy as much as she could and ground herlsef up and down. Ossy wrapped her legs around Amy's back to get better leverage for the two of them.

Amy began to cum when a green light emanated from the doorway and occupied every corner. Amy recoiled, pulled out, while still cumming, and looked towards the source. Standing there, was the woman just was just balls deep in. Again. Amy did a double take before the only clothed woman in the room, the one at the door, said “I'm Clara. The original Clara. No time to explain, the counter effects only last a moment. I just wanted a chance to introduce myself and get naked.” Before she had finished the sentence, Clara began to undress and Amy finished cumming.

Fully naked, Clara joined the pair that was already on the bed. She looked at Ossy, who's jaw was open and stared in disbelief. “Don't worry. You're going to have fun. And you're going to have some sort of control now that me and my machine are here.” She gestured to the metal box with blinking lights next to the door.

The green glow began to weaken and Amy felt an almost irresistible urge to fuck both of these identical women. A quick position change, and she was inside Ossy again. Clara straddled Ossy's face and leaned forward to make out with Amy. Arms were moving everywhere they could. Finding anything they could to caress or pinch or grope.

Amy came suddenly, and without realizing she was about to. She shouted in pleasure as she emptied her load into Ossy, who came as she felt the hot sticky substance pump into her. Liquid gushed out of her, covering Amy in girl juices.

The green light faded and everyone felt back to normal. Amy pulled herself out of Ossy and began to laugh. Clara started to laugh as well. As did Ossy. Soon they were all in a pile laughing.

After a couple of moments, they started to calm down. Clara broke the silence “It's really unfair. I didn't get to cum. I vote we keep going.”

“Only if you tell me what is going on.” Ossy interjected. “Like why do you have my face? And what is with the box by the door? And why does everyone keep having sex after that blue light shines.”

Clara moved herself on top of Ossy and kissed her. “I will explain everything you want to know,” She kissed her again. “after I've cum.”

Amy positioned herself at Clara's dripping hole, and pushed forward. Clara moaned into Ossy's mouth, then started to rock her hips against Amy. Ossy wrapped her legs around Clara and rubbed her clit against Clara. Amy starts to thrust at the same time as the other two girls.

Clara moves her head down to Ossy's neck and starts to bite and suck. Ossy closes her eyes and humps against Clara even faster.

Amy pulls her self out, slaps Clara's ass as hard as she can and puts her self back in. Both girls start to cum at the same time. Amy felt herself get drenched, and started to cum inside Clara as well.

The mass of orgasming bodies pulled apart once the shaking and shivering stopped. Amy was staring at Clara's ass when an idea struck her. “Clara. I'm going to eat out your ass.” Amy didn't wait for approval, just pulled Clara's ass cheeks apart, leaned in and licked from pussy to asshole. Clara squirmed under Amy's tongue.

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” Clara said forcefully. Amy pulled back, blushing. Clara sat herself up onto her hands and knees, and let Ossy get out from under her. “Ok. I'm ready.”

Amy looked up and grinned. She spread Clara's cheeks one more time, and plunged her tongue as deep into Clara's asshole as it could go. “Oh god yes.” Clara moaned. “Keep going.” Clara arms gave out, and she fell onto the bed.

Ossy sat on the edge of the bed watching. Her legs were spread, and she had two fingers ramming in and out of her at full force. Amy paused for a moment and said, “You know you could get in on this,” intending her her to get eaten out by Clara. Instead, she smiled excitedly, moved behind Amy, and started licking her ass, and playing with her cock, and still masturbating.

Amy loved the sensation of Ossy's tongue flicking across her rosebud. Each time she pushed it in, Amy cock throbbed and ached for release. Ossy pushed her tongue in deep and started to cum herself. Ossy's shaking translated well into her tongue and hand, which caused Amy to cum as well.

Clara moaned again and again. Each time, louder than the last. “Oh God. I'm so close.” She said weakly. “Play with my clit.” Tongue all the way inside Clara, Amy began to gently rub Clara's clit. Almost instantly, Clara began to squirt, soaking Amy in girl juices.

Still trembling, Clara said, “Now it's time for you to fuck me in the ass.” Amy moved to do just that, and plunged balls deep in one motion. Clara screamed in pain and pleasure. 

Amy paused to let Clara get used to Amy's girth. Ossy took the opportunity to move to the opposite side of the bed, where Clara, and her mouth were. Both Clara and Amy had to move back so that Ossy could lay comfortably. In the end, Amy was standing, balls deep inside Clara's ass, and she was just about to start licking Ossy's cunt and Amy's cum, still leaking out of it.

Amy pulled out tentatively, and earned a small moan from Clara as she gently licked Ossy's clit. Encouraged, Amy began to pick up speed. Each of Amy's thrust caused both Clara and Ossy to react. Soon, it was one long moan from all three. Amy's rapid thrusts were causing Clara and Ossy to be close to another orgasm.

Amy began to thrust as hard as she could. Clara sensed everyone was near the end, so she went into overdrive on Ossy's clit and sopping wet cunt. They all started to cum at the same time. Each thrust of Amy forced more and more liquid out of Clara. Ossy was practically drowning Clara.

Amy pulled out of Clara's asshole, both holes leaking cum. Clara, face dripping with girl cum, started to stand up but her legs were shaking too bad. Instead, she plopped onto her stomach. Amy stood up and went around to the front of the bed to check on Ossy, who seemed suspiciously silent.

Amy squinted at Ossy. “I think she's asleep,” whispered Amy. “Oh my god. Did we fuck her into unconsciousness?”

Clara raised her head smiling and nodded. “It happens more often than you think. For some reason, my time remnants do that after I'm through with them.” They both grinned at each other, then Amy decided to go find something to clean up with.

“Hey Clara. You still awake?” Amy said a couple minutes later through the door.

“Only if you're still naked.” Clara answered sluggishly.

Amy approached the bed and whispered “I am. And I found a shower.” Amy put her hand on Clara's back. “Would you care to join me?”

Clara was up and awake instantly. She followed Amy to a room off in a corner. Inside was a much more advanced shower than what either expected. It had a fairly large area marked out for the water to fall into, and there was a long thin shower head that ran the length of it. Amy had already started the water, and steam was just starting to rise from the water.

Hand in hand, they stepped into the shower together. The water ran down their bodies, slowly washing away the smell of sex and sweat. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. Amy's cock began to stiffen, rising between Clara's legs. Not letting go of each other, Clara began to rub herself against it. Accidentally, the tip slipped inside of Clara. She smiled mid kiss and wrapped one leg around Amy.

The two writhed in pleasure underneath the warm spray of the water. Amy, tongue deep inside Clara's mouth, reached down and squeezed her butt cheeks.

They each came silently and quickly. Clara's orgasm tightened around Amy's cock squirt running down Amy's thighs. Amy's cock pulsed as she emptied her load into Clara.

Amy's cock flopped out of Clara, no longer erect. They looked at each other, and started cleaning up, occasionally pausing to make out.

They stepped out of the shower, dried themselves off, and headed, naked, into the bedroom. Almost every square inch of the bed was covered in bodily fluids.

Amy looked at Ossy, still asleep. “So. Why do you two look identical?”

Clara paused while pulling on her jeans. “Well.” She continued putting her pants on. “We are the same person. Long story short, A bunch of copies of me were sent throughout time and space so that I could save a friend. I run into me pretty often actually.”

“And then have sex with them?” Amy asked.

“Sometimes. It isn't that unusual.” Clara, fully dressed, started walking towards the door. “First time I've found one mid fuck though.”

Amy struggled to pull her shirt on and chase after Clara at the same time, and say “Was this your first time with a girl who has a dick?”

Clara laughed and helped Amy pull her shirt down. “Nope. It's actually sorta common in the future. I have a” Clara paused,choosing her words very carefully, “immortal traveling companion who had one for a while. Hell, I've run into three of my time-remnants who had them.”

Amy raised her eyebrows at Clara, who raised her own back at Amy.

Clara and Amy had been walking for about an hour when they came across a small living space, built into the side of the mountain. The door was open and they could hear strange slapping noises coming from inside. Emanating from inside the house was the blue light. They started to search the house, following the noises to their source. Rory being fucked in the ass by the Doctor, and loving it. They were both under the spell of the blue light.

Amy looked at Clara with a big grin on her face. Clara however was hiding on the other side of a wall, swearing under her breath, with a look of sheer panic on her face. “Shit. Fuck. You're one of the doctor's companions. Oh god. You're that Amy.”

Amy looked confused.

Clara pulled Amy behind the wall. “I'm going to be his next companion. I'm from his future. Fuck. He can't ever know about me.”

Amy laughed softly. “I'm sure that will come up in conversation. Hey Doctor. Did you know that I had sex with one of the people you're going to travel with.”

Clara looked sternly at Amy. “I'm serious Amy. He can't know.”

Amy frowned a bit. “Ok. Ok. I promise he won't ever know.” She peaked around the corner and said “Can you use that thing that made us stop?”

Clara shook her head. “No. It needs to recharge before I can.”

Amy stood in the doorway watching her boys go at it, then looked back at Clara, and said, “I should take pictures of this.”

Several pictures later, Amy decided to join them. “Will you take pictures of the three of us?”

Clara looked scared “What if they see me?”

Amy thought for a moment, then stepped out into the next room and yelled “RORY YOU CHEATING BASTARD!” Neither the Doctor, nor Rory looked up. Amy looked back at Clara. “I think you're good.”

Amy approached the pair with more caution than was needed. Rory was on his hands and knees with the Doctor behind him on his knees, pants around his ankles. Amy removed her shirt thinking that they might react to a pair of breasts, but they didn't. Then she removed her pants, leaving only a pair of panties that were straining against her fully erect cock. She pulled it down thinking that this, if any thing, would warrant a reaction from either of them. Neither of them even looked at it for more than a second.

Amy presented her hard cock to her soon-to-be-husband. He took it in his mouth eagerly. He sucked it like it was the only thing keeping him on his hands and knees. Rory moved up as the Doctor pulled out of Rory's ass and down when the Doctor pushed in.

It wasn't long before Amy came in Rory's mouth. Each spurt of cum was gone before the next one began. Amy pulled her cock out and bent down to kiss Rory, then she whispered in his ear “I've cheated on you with five different women.” Rory grunted and came when Amy said that, adding to an already large pool of cum.

Amy walked around to be behind the Doctor and said, “Doctor, I'm going to fuck you now. About time I have my chance with you.” Amy pushed in expecting resistance, but instead found it to be loose and inviting, and dripping with cum. “Jesus. How long have you two been going at it.”

Amy started going wild on the Doctor. Playing with his nipples, reaching down and paying with his cock between thrusts into Rory. The Doctor moaned Amy's name and started to thrust faster. Amy came inside the Doctor's ass, her cum mingling with Rory's.

Amy was fine and dandy getting to claim the Doctor's ass as her own, but she needed more. She needed Rory's ass as well. “Doctor. Pull out. It's my turn.” They both ignored her, as they were too enthralled by the blue light.

Amy rolled her eyes and pushed the Doctor away from Rory, knowing that was the only way she could get inside her fiance. She pushed herself into the still gaping hole of Rory's ass, and started thrusting. It was overflowing with cum from the Doctor, and each time Amy pulled out, she also pulled out some of the Doctors cum.

The Doctor recovered from Amy's push and got behind Amy. He rubbed every inch of skin he could find. He played with her nipples and breasts. He caressed her belly and sides. He kissed her neck and back. His cock rubbed up against Amy's almost entirely ignored pussy. She got frustrated at this after a minute or so, so she stopped humping Rory, reached behind her and aimed the Doctor towards the correct hole.

He penetrated her entirely with one one thrust. Amy stayed still, letting the Doctor do all the work and ignoring Rory. So he took it upon himself to he speared again and again on Amy's cock. She didn't move, letting the two men pleasure her. Amy came from this with a grunt, letting her cum pump into Rory. 

Amy bent down to start thrusting in and out of Rory again, and also so she could jack him off. Her hand found a rhythm quickly, and soon, Rory was grunting and Rory's cock was twitching. As he came, every muscle tightened, including the ones Amy was penetrating. Amy came right after her husband stopped.

Amy collapsed, taking Rory with her. She pulled out and rolled off of him only to see the Doctor with both hands rubbing his cock furiously. His hips started to thrust and jerk, his balls started to tighten, and the Doctor threw his head back and moaned. Cum erupted from his cock in long white strands, covering everything in it's path. Amy and Rory were both covered from head to toe in the Doctor's cum. The Doctor fell onto his back exhausted and Amy noticed that the blue light was gone.

They spent the next twenty minutes cleaning themselves up in total silence. Amy tried to talk but neither the Doctor nor Rory responded in any meaningful way. Amy did see both of them glance at Amy's cock a handful of times, but neither of them said anything. She wasn't going to address it if they didn't.

Amy found her phone laying where she had last seen Clara. She was going to start going through the pictures but she heard the Doctor call to her and Rory “I found something!”

On the opposite side of the house, they found a laboratory, filled with things the Doctor would talk about excitedly, but Amy wasn't paying attention and Rory was still traumatized. One thing did catch her attention though. “What did you say these were called?”

“Memory worms.” The Doctor said and started to moved on.

Amy looked thoughtfully at the strange slug-like creature in a jar. “What do they do?”

The Doctor backtracked a bit and said “Well, if you touch them, they erase the last couple hours of your memory.” The Doctor turned to keep going, but stopped. “That's a good idea Amy. I think it would be best if we all forgot about that while thing.”

They gathered next to the jar, each had a finger ready to touch the worm. “One” said Amy.

“Two” said the Doctor.

“Three” said Rory. They each reached towards the worm. Rory touched it, then the Doctor, but Amy didn't. She wanted to remember every single second.

The next hour was uneventful. The Doctor quickly deduced that they each had touched a memory worm by accident. Amy played along, saying that she had her memory wiped as well. Then they found the machine that was causing the problem, turned it off, and made it impossible to turn on again. The scientist that had built it was freshly dead next to it. Cock still in hand.

On the walk back to the Tardis, Amy went through the pictures she had taken, then the pictures Clara had taken. The last several were of Clara, naked, and masturbating. She also found a note from her on the phone.

_I put my number in your phone. I've got a Tardis too. Call me anytime, anyplace. I'll bring some friends if you want. I know how to get in contact with every one of the Doctors previous and future companions. ;) I'll see you soon._

Back at the Tardis, some psychic pollen from the Candle Meadows of Karass Don Slava was caught in the time rotors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final Chapter of this story. If I write another Amy girl penis story, it'll be it's own thing. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to write a chapter for each companion of nuwho. I'll start with Rose and work my way up. This is my first piece that I've published. Please tell me what you think. Good or bad things.


End file.
